1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image sensing apparatus having a plurality of image sensing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enhance the resolution of an image produced by an image sensing apparatus, particularly an electronic camera such as a still video camera or the like, it is essential to increase the number of picture elements of the image sensing device of the apparatus. However, the increasable number of picture elements is limited in a case where the apparatus is the so-called single-plate or single-tube type camera using a single image sensing device which is a solid-state image sensor such as a CCD (charge-coupled device) or a camera tube. In view of this limit, it is conceivable to enhance the resolution by using a camera which has a plurality of image sensors and is called a multi-plate or multi-tube type camera.
Meanwhile, there has recently appeared a still video camera of the kind having a mechanical shutter arranged for taking a picture of a moving object.
However, the shutter of the camera of this kind has been arranged within an optical path obtained before a photographing light flux is split for each of the image sensing devices. The conventional arrangement thus allows the camera to use a single shutter. However, an optical path between the shutter and each of the image sensors becomes long because of the arrangement. The long optical path makes use of a slit shutter difficult. Therefore, the shutter cannot be set at a high speed. The shutter thus tends to give the so-called shutter blur for a quick moving object. Besides, it might cause some color deviation in the image output of the camera.